kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobian
Mobians (term originally from Sonic) are a race of humanoid animals that make their home in the Netherverse and Planet Mobius. Some Mobians live among humans and other races, and speak the same languages. Attributes Mobians are credited for being very fast creatures, with hedgehogs being the fastest of all Mobians. Thanks to their Netherverse origins, Mobians have the ability to breathe in both space and oxygen (but not water). Depending on what animal they are, a Mobian can have abilities and traits akin to that animal. For example, a chameleon Mobian can turn invisible and a bird Mobian can fly. However, some Mobians have abilities that don't belong to their non-sentient ancestor, such as echidnas' or raccoons' abilities to glide, or hedgehogs' ability to run at breakneck speeds. As for physical features, Mobians generally have the traits of whatever animal they represent (i.e. a cat's whiskers or pointy ears, hedgehogs' spiky hair, etc.). But for appendages, Mobians have humanoid arms and legs, with ten fingers and toes. In fact, some Mobians do not even have fur on certain parts of their body, like the arms or around their mouth, and the skin underneath is human-colored. They use a phrase called "Pure Mobian" to refer to ones who are completely covered in fur and fully represent their animal kind. Most Mobians live and work equally among humans or other races. Lots of them are even granted elemental powers by the gods, and unlike the elemental races (mermen and Nimbi), there is no one prime element given to a majority of Mobians. Faunus Faunus (term originally from RWBY) are the hybrid children of a human and a Mobian. There have been accounts of Mobians mating with humans and producing half-human hybrids. Sheila Frantic, for example, has a mostly human body, but possesses raccoon ears and a tail. John Fett is also half-human, but he displays no visible human traits and takes the form of a fox like his mother. Half-Mobians lose some of the qualities of their heritage, such as their ability to breathe in space indefinitely. Sheila was once able to breathe in space for only a few minutes. Metahumans There is a type of metahuman called "wereanimals", given their title due to how the Bang Gas grants them the ability to turn into an animal, or develop animal features. Examples are Violet McCleary and Scarlet Vargas, who are werecats with cat ears, tails, and able to move at nimble speed. Wereanimals are actually the most common type of metahuman. Many wereanimals are sometimes mistaken to be Mobians or Faunus, because they share the same animalistic natures. Primal Mode Mobians are able to enter a state called Primal Mode, wherein they revert to their animalistic origins. As a type of Fury Mode, it increases their speed and their strength. The drawback is that if used too much - or when used by underdeveloped Mobians - they will remain in their Primal form indefinitely. However, Mobians in Primal Mode are still self-aware about their surroundings and situation. Wereanimals can also enter Primal Mode. History Mobians originate from the Netherverse. In the ancient past, it was common for Nether Rifts to poke open in regions of the universe, and in those days, animals were sucked into these rifts. So many animals were sucked in to the point that they began to make habitats in the Netherverse, and they bred more animals that began to adapt to the spatial environment. The local, animalistic Nethers also mated with these animals, and when the Nethers would eventually develop stronger sentience, the animals whom were descended from them did, too. More generations passed, and while some animals continue to mate with Nethers, others choose to mate with other animals. The Nether DNA in their bloodstreams became steadily less traceable, but their origins as animals that have adapted to space remained apparent. Their animal traits could allow them to breathe in oxygen, but their Nether DNA made space breathable. But many of these animals weren’t fond of the odd environment, so the ancient animals who practiced magic sent members of their kind to a planet called Mobius. It became the main homeworld of the sentient animals besides the Netherverse, so their race was named Mobians. Known Mobians *Marine the Raccoon **Silver-Foot Eniram *Sheila Frantic (Faunus raccoon) **Aliehs Citnarf (Negative Faunus raccoon) *Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum (Faunus cat) *Judy Hopps (gray rabbit) *Mink Tribe **Carrot (white rabbit) **Tristan (squirrel) *John O'Donnell (wolf) *Wolf O'Donnell *Leon Powalski (lizard) *Francis Powalski (lizard) *Panther Caroso *Khryssa (fox) *John Fett (Faunus fox) *Shade (echidna) *Vendra Prog (half-Nether/ape) *Neftin Prog (half-Nether/ape) *Rawk Hawk *Ernie the Chicken *Team Babylon **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower (fox) *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose (hedgehog) *Big the Cat *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Pekoms (lion) Stories They Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: DUTCHMAN (Marine only) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Rachel's Aria (Marine only) *Mason and the Minish Door *Maddy's Sad Day (Shade) *Sector W7 (Shade) *Sector SA (Faunus, flashback) *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Operation: REVERT *Pirate Wars Trivia *While the term "Mobian" comes from Sonic, the many crossover characters who are members of the Mobian race come from numerous series that feature anthropomorphic animals, such as Star Fox or Sly Cooper. *The idea of Mobians breathing in space originates from Sonic X. Chris and Dr. Eggman were always wearing air helmets, but Sonic’s friends breathed just fine in space. Category:Races Category:Animals Category:Mobians